friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is the First episode of My Little Pony: Love is Everything. Summary Stardust Spectrum had a dream of a future coming in terror, but she and her sister, Dream Mist, were summoned by their mother princess, Twilight Sparkle, to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. After they have completed their job, their mother and her wife, Tempest Shadow, have disappeared into nowhere. And so did their friends' parents as well. The future is about to approach, but no-pony knew that THEIR future is about to make a big start of their journey. Plot Part One Nightmare has begun The Episode starts of in Night time, Stardust Spectrum was painting an acrylic picture on a canvas. Dream Mist was finding her sister came for a reminder. She says is almost midnight, but silence and she inhaled the air through her mouth as she was about to shout. Before she can finish her picture, Dream Mist shouted loudly and Stardust jumped into the air with a yelp. She flew down to her sister as her face was in red. When she say midnight, Stardust glanced at the clock tower, which is halfway close to the castle tree. Stardust replied in shock. Dream Mist nodded as she started to glow her horn, making the canvas and paint equipment levitate. She hugged her tightly, whispering "Sweet dreams, my big sister best friend forever" in her ear. Stardust hugged her back and trotted out of the balcony. As she entered her bedroom, she tucked herself into bed, switched off her lights, and began to fall asleep. In Stardust's Dream, she sees six ponies standing together facing a dark alicorn with a nebula-forming mane. She smiled a little at the purple unicorn, with a giant orb appearing above her, standing in front of one unicorn, two pegasi, and two earth ponies, with little glowing fragments levitating around them. Stardust quickly recognized the six ponies as her mother Twilight Sparkle, and her friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. She grinned as her mother from the past said to the first foe she had fought, “You see, Nightmare Moon. When those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!” And then, a rainbow beam of magic burst out of six ponies, being blasted towards Nightmare Moon. At the next memory to another, Stardust attempted to recognize the villains the six mares faced, years ago, but her thoughts were put to a pause as she watched the six mares trotting together. As she saw her mother grew wings, she flew up, up, into the air, when all of her friends vanished away. Stardust watched her flying around and grinned. Suddenly, everything became dark. A pair of red eyes appeared out of nowhere and approached in front of Stardust. Stardust gasped as Twilight continued flying, oblivious to the iris color of its eyes. “What is that?” -Stardust Spectrum Stardust glared at the eyes and began to whine. The eyes suddenly moved and focused on Twilight. The princess eventually stopped and started staring at the eyes. She stayed in place and continued to stare. But then, a growling noise approached. Stardust began to pleaded her to fly away. Her attempt to warn her mother seemed to have worked, though, because Twilight stopped, staring down the monster herself. Stardust breathed a sigh of relief; her mother would know what to do. She’d save the day as she had so many times before; she’d vanquish her foe with friendship, and all would be right with the world. Stardust, once more, tucked herself in, ensuring every part of her was hidden under the blankets, except her eyes and muzzle, and her hooves, which poked over the top of the duvet. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into her pillows and waited for sleep to take her, hoping that, this time, it would be pleasant and peaceful. The Dream The Next Day, Princess Stardust Spectrum had been lain in her luxurious bed, trembling with fear, unable to sleep, the nightmare she had refusing to leave her mind. She tried many times to fall back into unconsciousness, but, every time she closed her eyes, she saw another pair of eyes staring right back at her, brilliantly red, and unmistakably evil. Dream opened the door and walked in, letting the door fall shut behind her as she took in the state of her sister; Stardust’s eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot, tear streaks running down her face dampening her fur. Dream Mist had never seen her sister looking like this, Star always being the more collected of the two. It was strange, and a little frightening, to see the pony she’d looked up to for years in such a vulnerable state. Stardust shuddered at the memory of the nightmare and she teared up slightly. Dream Mist nodded in agreement, and they both rushed out of the room, heading swiftly to their mother’s study. Little were they to know that a new adventure was just around the corner. The Answer It was around 9 AM in the morning. And the tree castle, a tall, purple alicorn wanted to wait for her daughters to give them a task for the Summer Sun Celebration for their breakfast she prepared for her family every morning. Princess Twilight Sparkle of Friendship was taking her morning coffee and eating pancakes when she finally sees Stardust Spectrum and Dream Mist coming through the door. She can clearly see that something is wrong by the look of their faces.Category:Content (GlorysiaMelodyYT) Category:Miscellaneous